Survival of the Fittest
|image = |caption = Someone is exercising control of San Francisco… |writer= Jeff Mariotte |published= Simon & Schuster Children's Publishing |airdate = August 31, 2004 October 4, 2004 (reprint) |director = 0-689-86852-9 |production = Season 4 |previous = The Brewing Storm |next = Pied Piper}} Survival of the Fittest is the 26th book of the Charmed novel series. The novel takes place right before the Season 4 finale, as Piper is not yet pregnant. This causes some conflict with the actual series timeline, as Paige clearly states it is the end of June (they celebrated the summer solstice). Summary :Taken bodies were found unchanged, but their minds are under control. Release all thoughts of this new craze; find the demon that plagues their souls. Alien abduction fever has gripped San Francisco. People everywhere are reporting loved ones missing… only to have them show up at home with no recollection of having been gone. The Charmed Ones can't help but become involved, especially when Phoebe receives a letter to her advice column from a woman who's convinced her sister was "taken." The victim says she was just out, but since she's returned, she's developed an almost demonic devotion to a new workout program. The workout program in question, created by Meg Winship, has become incredibly popular in the Bay Area. Even Piper, after seeing an infomercial, suddenly finds herself jogging to the "Winship Way." Luckily there's a rally being held in San Francisco in the next few days. Meg Winship herself will appear to further inspire and thank her new disciples. If there's something supernatural involved, as the sisters suspect, the fitness fiesta is their best bet to figure out who—or what—is in charge of the chaos. Characters Major *'Piper Halliwell:' The eldest sister with the powers of Molecular Immobilization and Molecular Combustion. *'Phoebe Halliwell:' The middle sister with the powers of Premonition and Levitation. *'Paige Matthews:' The youngest half-sister with the powers of Telekinetic Orbing and Orbing. *'Leo Wyatt:' Piper's husband and the Charmed Ones' Whitelighter, with the powers of Orbing and Healing. Support *'Darryl Morris:' Police inspector of the San Francisco Police Department. He is aware of the sisters' secret. *'Kevin and Marianne Haas:' Married. Kevin is a software designer. Marianne was abducted. *'Meg Winship' *'Dr. Carter Haywood:' Paige's professor from Berkeley University. *'Kara Bodine:' Wrote to Phoebe for help. *'Daphne Bodine:' Kara's sister. Daphne was supposedly abducted and came back with an obsession for exercise. *'Dr. Mark Arendt:' Previously worked with Haywood. *'Henry Ralston:' Store manager. *'Bill Conason:' Reporter at the Bay Mirror. *'Anita:' Meg's assistant. *'Sasha' *'Elise Rothman:' Editor-in-Chief of The Bay Mirror. Minor *'Spinning Demon:' A low-rent version of the Spider Demon. His powers involved Acid Secretion, Web Projection, and Hyper Speed. *'Barbara Hunsaker:' Accounts manager at a bank in San Francisco's Financial District. Phoebe and Paige came to her rescue when she was targeted by the Spinning Demon. Magical Notes Spells To Free Piper From Meg's Spell :Magic forces on this rise, :Piper needs no exercise. :Lift whatever spell she's under, :Let the Charmed Ones be put asunder. To Send a Demon Back to Its Plane :Horrid beast, :Which here does roam, :Let this spell, :Transport you home! Powers *'Levitation:' Used by Phoebe. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige. *'Acid Secretion:' Used by the Spinning Demon. *'Web Projection:' Used by the Spinning Demon. *'Hyper Speed:' Used by the Spinning Demon. Notes and Trivia * This is the last Charmed novel to be translated to and published in Russian. * Despite the Season 6 promo picture on the cover, the novel took place in Season 4. * The Spider Demon was mentioned. International Titles *'Russian cover:' Vyživajet sil'ǌejšĳ (Survive strongest) *'Dutch:' De sterkste overwint (The strongest wins) ВЫЖИВАЕТ_СИЛЬНЕЙШИЙ_1.jpg|Russian cover Category:Charmed Novels Category:Charmed Merchandising Books Category:Merchandise